Asriel Dreemurr
|-|God of Hyperdeath= |-|Full Power= Character Synopsis Asriel Dreemurr is the biological child of Toriel and Asgore and the adoptive brother of Chara. He serves as the final boss of the True Pacifist Route. Before his death, Asriel was a docile, unadventurous, and loving child. He cared for Chara as a sibling, and he trusted them when they came up with a plan to escape the Underground that involved them consuming buttercups. After Alphys resurrects Asriel without a SOUL as Flowey the Flower, he becomes incapable of feeling love. This makes him bored and resentful. After temporarily regaining his compassion, he apologizes for his actions to Frisk and realizes the gravity of his actions as a flower. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-B | 2-B Verse: Undertale Name: Asriel Dreemurr Classification: The Absolute GOD of Hyperdeath Gender: Male Age: Unknown, but still a child Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation (Through Chaos Buster, Asriel is capable of firing energy blasts and even beams of pure magical energy), Fire Manipulation (Inherited from his parents, Asriel can manipulate flames in the form of projecting them for attacks), Lightning Manipulation (Chaos Shocker creates bolts of thunder that instantly pierces the defenses of those hit by it), Creation (Created many different weapons during the course of his fight), Transformation (Can transform into his final phase, The Hyper Goner), Void Manipulation (Purged the entire timeline clean, reducing it to nonexistence), Soul Manipulation & Absorption (Capable of attacking the soul of an opponent and can absorb them to increase his own power), Magic (His powers are described as magical, even using Toriel's fire magic), Reality Warping, Determination, Ability to SAVE and LOAD, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Timeline Creation and Destruction, Time Paradox Immunity (Destroyed the timeline he originally came from and was unaffected. Also wasn't worried about the timeline resetting, which he logically wouldn't do if he was going to be effected), Danmaku (In the form of creating floods of energy), Immortality (Type & 4; In the form of Ressurection), Memory Manipulation (Gradually makes the timeline forget about Frisk as the die), Information Manipulation (Can interact with game files, which are purely information and data), All abilities inherited from the Lost Souls, which includes Bone Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Inherited by Sans), Explosion Manipulation (Inherited by Mettaton). Resistance to Memory Erasure and Soul Manipulation. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level (His stats are described as being "Infinite", which makes him vastly superior to the likes of Omega Flowey and likely Chara, whom of which can both destroy the entire multiverse comprised of likely countless timelines on the basis that Flowey has reset the timeline {Which creates several timelines} so many times that he is aware of every variable and possibility sans Frisk. Is capable of destroying the "The World" which seems to refer to the entire comsology) | Multiverse Level '(His previous form was described as being a fraction of his true form, which was vastly superior to beings who can destroy countless timelines) 'Speed: Infinite '(Despite erasing the entire timeline, Asriel could freely move, act and fight against Frisk. Scales to Omega Flowey, who's vastly inferior, whom of which could fight in a void left over after he destroyed all of reality) | '''Infinite '(Vastly superior to his previous self by a huge margin) '''Lifting Ability: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multiversal '(due to his stats, he is at least above Omega Flowey and Chara, whom of which can destroy timelines in the countless amounts) | '''Multiversal '(Superior to his previous form by a large amount) '''Durability: Multiverse Level (Unfathombly times more powerful than Chara) |''' Multiverse Level (Far superior to before) '''Stamina: Extremely high (Destroyed a timeline without effort, Could fight Frisk) | Infinite Range: At least an entire timeline | Multiversal Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Asriel/Flowey is incredibly clever, being able to manipulate many of the game's characters into doing exactly what he wants (even across different timelines), due to living out almost every possible outcome and knowing exactly what certain individuals will do.) Weaknesses: Tends to underestimate his opponent and start using only a fraction of his powers upon encountering him. He has a child-like emotion,a determined and compassionate soul can reach out to him and bring back his memories Versions: God of Hyperdeath | Full Power Other Attributes List of Equipment: Seven Human SOULs, Every Monster SOUL in the underground, Can summon swords and blasters | Seven Human SOULs, Every Monster SOUL in the underground Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Fire Magic:' Asriel calls down a rain of fireballs in a manner reminiscent of his mother Toriel. *'Chaos Buster:' Asriel summons a weapon which fires a hail of bullets in either three or four rows at a time. He concludes the attack by firing an enormous, multi-colored laser which annihilates anything in its path. **'Chaos Blaster:' An upgraded Chaos Buster. On top of being faster and more difficult to avoid, a spiraling cluster of stars bursts from the gun when the final laser is fired. *'Chaos Saber:' Asriel summons two enormous blades, using them to slice across the battlefield before finishing with a group of deadly sparks. **'Chaos Slicer:'An upgraded Chaos Saber. Far faster and stronger than its previous incarnation. *'Shocker Breaker:' Asriel calls down bolts of transdimensional lightning to scour the area. **'Shocker Breaker II:' A faster, stronger Shocker Breaker which covers more ground and is more difficult to avoid. *'Star Blazing:' Asriel drops a hail of colossal stars onto his foe, which explode into even more stars, scattering in all directions. He finishes the attack with the largest star of all, which splits into a dense ring of stars and spirals out in all directions. **'Galacta Blazing:' An upgraded Star Blazing. Asriel drops even more stars than in his previous attack. *'Hyper Goner:' The strongest attack Asriel uses while still only toying with Frisk. He transforms into an enormous, frightening goat skull before devouring the entire timeline. *'Angel of Death:' A technique which automatically occurs upon Asriel using his true power. His opponent becomes unable to move, attack, use items, or do anything except struggle, losing all power and ability to fight back as Asriel tears them apart without any chance of resistance. Extra Info: Here's a link justifying Asriel's tier Others Noteable Victories: Noteable Losses: Bill Cipher (Bill's Profile) (Both were 2-A, Speed was equalized) (Note: This was an old revision) Giygas (Giygas's Profile ) (Both were 2-B, Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Games Category:RPG Characters Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Kids Category:Magic Users Category:Time Benders Category:Time Traveler Category:Immortals Category:Danmaku Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Memory Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Information Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Space Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Bone Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Absorbers Category:Destruction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 2